In the Wind
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: I stood upon the cliffs edge waiting, just waiting. The breeze was cool and blowing softly from the west taking the loose strands of my hair with it. It been a long, agonising two years, but then that was my fault wasn't it? Trying to forget the pull in my chest by trying to replace it with another, and yet all it did was make it worse.


**In The Wind**

**Author Note: this was so stuck in my head. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

**Isabella POV**

I stood upon the cliffs edge waiting, just waiting. The breeze was cool and blowing softly from the west taking the loose strands of my hair with it. It been a long, agonising two years, but then that was my fault wasn't it? Trying to forget the pull in my chest by trying to replace it with another, and yet all it did was make it worse. Make the ache worse, how could that bastard do this to me?

First... First it was Godric, my mate, my true and only love, I should have known this; known that there could be no other but I tried; I tried for Eric my brother. I had promised that day in the deep forests of Forks when I had felt my mate perish in the sun that I would try to move on from the pain, and I had to a point. I had begun to be happy, starting to love again and I knew that Godric would be happy, he would want me to move on and not perish in the sun's mighty rays like he.

Thus, the next asshole; Edward Cullen. I had begun to care for them, him. I had found them on my land, hunting animals of all things and we began to grow close. I had a family, though they could never replace the one Eric and I lost long ago; they were still like a family. I had felt at peace, cherished and most of all loved. It had been a blissful year, and at our year mark of courting, Edward had proposed.

I was hesitant at first, my fingers fidgeting with the ring Godric gave me long ago; but I said yes after a night of contemplation, a night in which I saw my love whispering his blessings. He wanted me to be happy after all, even in the arms of another; so I returned to the Cullen home with a squealing Pixie excitedly and animatedly speaking about wedding plans before I could give Edward my answer.

It was a month later when everything turned south, when a group of nomads attacked and wanted my blood, I being a child of an ancient had stronger effects even more so when the ancient happened to be my mate as well. I smelled like Godric, always with only a hint of my scent shining through. I had attacked, viciously. Shredding the vampires to bits, leaving no mercy like my mate and brother had taught me, impressing some and horrifying others. It was then that the truth about me came out, not my species, they knew that, but the fact I was not and could never be the mate of Edward.

Thus, the argument to stay in the family or not. I was crushed and angered, crushed that their love was a ruse, and angered by the fact that for me to have a family I need to be mate of _Edward. _I tore the house apart when Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were outvoted; I tore them to pieces in my rage and left. I ran and ran till I was back to my home in the cave systems, I felt the pain and anguish the night of my mates death come back thrice as much.

I had found comfort in the dark dank caves, almost catatonic of the pain and anguish. Blocking the emotions through the bond with Eric. Months went past until I decided, decided that I want to be with Godric, hence why I am upon this cliff top watching the dark twinkling star filled sky brighten.

"I tried you know." I state softly, sadly, to Eric as I felt him come to my side. His arms wrapping around me in a hug, his armor wrapped tightly around his chest and legs with his sword by his side. I pulled back and frowned.

"No, you cannot come to Valhalla with me." I state firmly causing him to shake his head.

"We came into this world together Isa, both times and we will exit the world just the same. I wish to see our family once more, I wish to be with my maker and you. Let me." He whispered as he fell to his knees and pressed his head into my chest as tears fell.

"Okay, together then brother." I tell him, helping him to his feet and smoothing my dress as I turned back to the rising son with Eric.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as the warmth hit me, my loves sweet voice echoing in my mind drawing him to me before I felt the flames begin to eat away my flesh, my body turning hard and then to dust. I felt it all, I felt my brother wrap himself around me before we both burst into dust. The wind blowing our ashes softly downs the mountain rage in its gentle grasp.

"Godric." I breathe as I open my eyes to blinding light and his soft face.

He smiled, "Isa."

* * *

**Author Note: What ya think me mateys? arrr... **

**TDFS**


End file.
